1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus of a type which carries toner on a belt-shaped member.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP-A-2003-098839 discloses a cleaning device having a plurality of cleaning rollers and generating cleaning electric field which enables residual toner of different polarities to be adsorbed on these cleaning rollers. JP-A-2001-175077 and Patent JP-A-2002-341706 discloses a intermediate transfer member formed substantially into a square shape, and JP-A-8-328348 discloses a transfer belt formed substantially into a triangular shape. JP-A-3-220571 discloses a color image forming apparatus in which a cleaning device is disposed at the end of a photoreceptive belt formed substantially into a flat shape.